


JR/Apolo Drabbles 26-50

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: JR/Apolo Drabble Series [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25, 100 word JR Celski/Apolo Anton Ohno drabbles. They're not a series. Just 25 random moments that aren't connected. Some are funny, some are sexy. All were fun to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JR/Apolo Drabbles 26-50

26\. Press  
Your hands scramble across Apolo’s back, scratching across his shoulders. He’s so hot. So hard inside of you and each thrust makes you buck and moan. You rock up into his movements driving him deeper inside of you with each fast hard press of his hips against you. Your legs tighten around him, skin sliding against skin in the sweat blooming across you both. 

“Fuck,” he groans against your neck, arching his back and pressing just a fraction deeper. Hitting that sweet spot inside of you and making your orgasm explode with a cry. He grunts at the sudden tightness. 

 

27\. Optimum  
It’s all about learning how the human body works. How it responds best to certain stimulation, in this particular case its JR’s body. Apolo thinks he’s become a bit of an expert. He knows how to adjust his back to get JR’s lean that much further to the left, how much to push him to extend JR’s endurance on the ice. He gets great results. 

But when they’re alone, Apolo knows just how to get optimum results in more personal matters. A lick here, the slightest bite of teeth there, the scratch of fingernails down his back, and JR’s coming. 

 

28\. Plan  
JR loves Apolo. Body, heart, and soul. He thinks he’s smart, funny, beautiful. He’s also talented, caring, and dedicated to making the world a better place. Apolo’s a genuinely nice guy, inspirational. But if Apolo has any faults it’s that he doesn’t fucking communicate and he procrastinates. 

He tweets, texts, even calls, but getting a straight answer out of the guy about something important is like pulling teeth. So JR develops to plan. He gets him in bed, ties him down and flat out asks him: 

“Are you going to skate in Sochi or not, Asshole?” And Apolo finally decides. 

 

29\. Migration  
Apolo’s moved a lot during his life. From Seattle to NY at 14. Then back to Seattle, later to Colorado Springs to live at the Olympic Training Center. From the OTC to SLC following the 2002 Olympics, and then to LA following Vancouver. There are other places, for shorter periods of time, but those are the major moves. He’s like a migrating bird, going from one place to another during the different seasons of his life. Sometimes doubling back or trying somewhere new and veering off course. When he moves back to SLC it’s with one goal in mind: JR.

 

30\. Blind  
JR has few memories of Apolo from when he was a kid. He was very young when his brothers were friends with that kid with the weird name. He remembers Apolo being fast on his skates, and so serious, frowning during races, but clowning around during practice. He remembers Apolo’s too long hair and how his dad was so solemn all the time. But he also remembers that when Apolo smiled his teeth had shown bright white, and he seemed to glow. Apolo’s all grown up now and so is JR. But his smile still blinds JR to anything else. 

 

31\. Flower  
You’re not supposed to buy flowers for a guy, not even a gay guy. But JR notices how Apolo always smiles at daisies. He’s never asked for them, never buys them for himself. He just always seems to notice them when they’re at the grocery store and walk past the flower-stand, his eyes locking on them before drifting away. So when JR brings them home after practice one day, he doesn’t present them to Apolo. He just sticks them in a tall glass of water and leaves them on the dining table, and waits for Apolo’s eyes to light up. 

 

32\. Solid  
The bus is dark, the team spread out across its length. Each of them is wrapped up in their own individual pursuits and when JR rests his head against the window he relishes the near silence. He’s had a sucky day. A sucky day that had capped off a really horrible weekend. His ankle hurts. He’s exhausted. He wants to go back to the hotel and sleep until their plane leaves come morning. He lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes. 

Apolo’s thigh suddenly presses firmly against his; solid, warm, and full of intent. JR smiles into the glass. 

 

33\. Logic/34. Skin (double-drabble)  
JR’s not expecting him. He isn’t supposed to be back from his latest trip until Monday evening, so when he gets to the house it’s dark and quiet. Logic tells him JR’s probably gone to bed. Apolo finds him there, curled on his side, buried under multiple blankets. Apolo undresses and slips under the covers as quietly as possible. He presses up behind JR, sliding his arm around JR’s side and pulling his sleep warmed body closer. JR sighs softly. 

“Jordan, I thought you went home? You’re going to get us caught,” JR murmurs. Apolo freezes. Then JR starts to shake. “Gotcha!” 

“You fucking shit!” Apolo says, hands digging into JR’s sides. JR starts to squirm, pushing at his tickling hands, trying hard to fight him off. 

“Mercy!” he pleads, and Apolo stops tickling. JR flops onto his back, wide awake and flushed red with laughter. 

“How the hell did you know I was coming home early?” Apolo asks. JR grins. 

“You changed your flight. It automatically sends me emails when your flight info changes, remember?” he says smugly. Apolo rolls his eyes, wrapping a hand around the side of JR’s neck and pulling him closer for a hello kiss. 

 

35\. Breeze  
JR arches his back, smiling and pushing his face into the sun beating down on them. He’s so relaxed. The waves pounding against the surf, and Apolo’s steady breathing beside him lull him into a sleepy haze. He blinks behind his sunglasses and relaxes into the soft sand beneath his towel. He doesn’t want to move, not for at least another hour. A tropical breeze picks up, cooling his heated skin, and ruffling the hair on the back of his neck. Apolo sighs beside him, reaching over to briefly touch JR’s hand with his own. This, JR thinks, is paradise. 

 

36\. Devil  
Apolo has a weakness for chocolate. He doesn’t indulge often, too tightly controlled in what he eats on a daily basis to let himself have the carbs and calories that inevitably come along with the rich sweet, sometimes bitter, taste of chocolate. 

So when he comes home to find JR stretched out naked in their bed with a devil’s food cake, a single fork, and a grin, Apolo licks his lips and starts to strip. He wouldn’t want to get frosting on his good suit. Besides he’s likely to work off a lot of the extra calories that night anyway. 

 

37\. Overlap  
The bed is too small for both of them. JR thinks the organizers must do this on purpose, to discourage fraternization between athletes. But come on, it’s the Olympic Village! There’s going to be fucking in the Athlete’s dorms. That’s inevitable. So why torture them during the process? Are they trying to cause injuries? He briefly wonders if there are statistics on that. The number of gold medals lost due to dorm sex injuries… Apolo pokes him in the side of the head, and JR’s suddenly reminded of all the places their naked bodies overlap. Oh, right! Apolo. Sex. Focus. 

 

38\. Toll  
Being apart eventually takes its toll. How could it not? JR’s traveling for competitions, working his ass off to prepare for Sochi as the countdown starts in earnest. Apolo’s flying out to film guest appearances and give talks to college students and elementary schoolers. They’re both understandably stressed out, a little high strung. Exhausted, horny, and missing each other. So when Apolo comes through the door after two weeks away, JR jumps him. They don’t make it upstairs. Instead they fuck right there on the living room floor. They’re so tired, they pass out, Apolo pressing JR into the rug.

 

39\. Handbook  
Apolo sort of wishes JR had come with a handbook, a how-to manual for the care and feeding of Celski boys. He thinks briefly about contacting Sue for instructions, but he doesn’t think that how she deals with her youngest child would directly transfer to how Apolo should deal with his boyfriend. 

So he has to learn by trial and error. JR loves horseradish but hates mushrooms. He gets cranky if he doesn’t sleep but can’t stand to be harassed into bed. He chooses red over blue every time, and would rather spend an evening at home than go out.

 

40\. Fund  
JR frowns, watching the timer tick down. There is only a half an hour left and they are $5,000 a way from making their goal. There is no way. He shuts the laptop, pushing it away in disgust. 

Disappointed he closes his eyes and tilts his head back against the couch cushion. 20 minutes later he gets the call. They’ve unbelievably hit their goal. A last minute $5000 donation, only the donor is anonymous. JR starts to grin, and picks up his phone to send a text. 

“You’re such a shit.”

“?” Apolo replies *too* quickly. 

“Thanks...” 

“Do Seattle proud.”

 

41\. Second  
JR’s used to coming in second behind the Olympics, because Apolo’s been working toward them since long before they got together. That’s a given. Behind Yuki, because he’s all the family Apolo has, and he’ll never pass up the opportunity to show him how important and appreciated he really is. Behind Shani, who’s Apolo’s best friend in the whole world and who knows him better than anyone. Behind Apolo’s career, with its photo-shoots, commercials, book deals, sponsorships, and interviews. Apolo’s busy, he gets that. But second isn’t really second when it’s behind a million other things. Instead it’s just last. 

 

42\. Blow  
When JR gets to the Oval, he knows something is up. He can feel it in the air. He can hear it in the way conversations stop when he enters a room and spring up when he leaves it again. He can see it in the worried looks, and speculative glances. It’s an hour into practice that he corners Jordan and finds out why. 

“It’s Apolo,” he whispers carefully.

“What about him?” he asks frowning. Jordan sighs. 

“He’s getting married. To that girl. The one he went to that premiere with.” JR blinks. 

“Oh…” he says, heart breaking. “I see.” 

 

43\. Voltage  
When JR touches him with intent it’s like electricity zinging across his skin, through every pore of his body, zipping through his muscles and straight to his dick. Jolting him like a high voltage shock. Apolo figures if he was hooked up to an EKG, and JR smiled at him that way, touched him that way, the effect would be visible on the heart monitor. A high jump followed by a momentary pause, his heart seizing in reaction and then literally skipping a beat. It’s this reaction he will later blame for the ache in his chest when JR leaves.

 

44\. Spiral  
David and Brit come to visit one summer, bringing Robbie along too. And the second afternoon finds them in the pool. 

Apolo twirls Robbie around and around, the little boy’s body kicking up a wave of pool water with the force of his turning. He squeals with delight and Apolo pulls him closer and closer with each turn until he has him clutched to his chest, the 3 year old’s giggles echoing across the backyard. He flings his arms tightly around Apolo’s neck, turning red with mirth. 

“Love you, Uncle ‘Polo,” he says happily. Apolo meets JR’s gaze and grins. 

 

45\. Mileage  
“You’re being ridiculous. Pull over and ask for directions!” JR’s quickly losing patience. 

“We don’t need too! We have a GPS and a map! We do not need directions!” Apolo replies, hands on the wheel. JR studies his profile carefully. 

“You’re so fucking stubborn,” he says, shaking his head. “Fine, lets run up the miles on your precious car, instead of manning up and asking someone. That makes sense!” he looks out the window. Apolo pulls over, turning to face JR. 

“It’ll be an adventure. Just the two of us and the road.” 

JR rolls his eyes, but smiles indulgently.

 

46\. Rate  
The hotel room is cheap and sleazy. The kind of place you think should only exist in cop dramas. The kind of place with an hourly rate. It’s disgustingly dirty, and you know under different circumstances neither of you would be caught dead in a place like this. 

But that’s part of the thrill. A mid-week fuck in a nasty rented room between responsibilities. 

Apolo has you bent over the rickety dresser in just minutes, and when he starts to thrust neither of you bothers being quiet. You scream when you come, your release spraying across the faux wood cabinet. 

 

47\. Prime  
The club is dark, and sort of sleazy. The music too loud and is distorted by the crappy sound system. A woman looking a little past her prime, and decidedly bored, gyrates on the stage in front of them. JR sighs, glancing over at Apolo, who is nursing a beer and looking entirely too amused. JR hears a laughing shout from Jordan and Simon’s being shoved forward, clutching a dollar bill. The dancer perks up and smiles at him seductively. JR glances at Apolo, who puts an arm around him. 

“Bachelor parties aren’t for the grooms, it’s for the groomsmen.” 

 

48\. Bother  
JR says it doesn’t bother him that Apolo’s still friends with Allison. Yeah, they’d dated for a few years, way back before JR made the National team, but they’d broken up ages ago. It’d taken them months to get back to being friends. Yet JR can’t say it’s completely ok with him when he sees them laughing and talking after practice. Something about how Baver looks at him out the corner of her eye and laughs extra loud. 

Instead, JR smirks and waits for Apolo to notice him, for his face to light up as he forgets all about her. 

 

49\. Scandal/50. Rumor (double-drabble)  
Apolo figures it’ll be some huge scandal. That their fans, enthusiastic and dedicated as they have always been, will revolt, and the gossip rags will go into overdrive. That rumor and speculation will abound and somehow the two of them, he and JR, will be torn apart during the ensuing madness. He’s all for keeping their relationship on the down-low. He wants it kept private and therefore protected. 

JR thinks that’s bullshit. He says that Apolo might have a certain amount of celebrity as a high-profile athlete, but that he’s not fucking Brad Pitt famous. He thinks that most people simply won’t give two shits. And if they do what do the two of them care what some homophobe in Idaho thinks about their private lives? So he doesn’t worry about keeping their relationship secret. JR wants to visit Apolo in LA, to go with him to awards shows, to have Apolo there with him when he goes to World Championships, supporting each other whether they win or lose. 

In the end they don’t get to choose, and their forecasts meet in the middle, but it doesn’t matter. Because Apolo still works and JR still skates and they’re still together.


End file.
